Pelos bons e velhos tempos
by CassBoy
Summary: É Ano Novo! Bobby Singer está perdido no caos de tentar evitar o apocalipse, mas sempre é tempo de saudar o novo ano e relembrar os velhos tempos e amizades!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Friendship/Humor

**Beta:** Anarco Girl

**Nota: **Pela cronologia do seriado, a história se passa no ano novo da quarta temporada. Talvez alguns laços não sejam tão fortes quanto eu descrevi, mas... Como isso é uma fanfic, e como é ano novo... Vamos fingir que é assim e pronto XD!

**Música: **_Auld Lang Syne. _É uma musiquinha tradicional de fim de ano dos EUA (não sei se em outros países é). Minha inspiração foi a versão da Mariah Carey (novidade! Rsrs). Segue o link (o clipe é meio #fail, mas ela tá muito linda super grávida! XD)

**Link: http:*/www*.you*tube.c*om/wa*tch?v=Aop6YF*1Xqqg**

* * *

_**Pelos bons e velhos tempos**_

_**Should auld acquaintance be forgot**_

_(Deve uma antiga amizade ser esquecida)_

_**And never brought to mind?**_

_(E nunca mais lembrada?)_

- Sam, eu não estou entendendo esta palhaçada. – Bobby reclamou. Estava rodando há horas com o Winchester mais novo, sem saber para onde iriam.

- Eu estou procurando o lugar certo, Bobby, só isso. – o moreno alto disse, dando um sorriso amarelo.

Bobby Singer bufou no banco do carona do Chevy Impala, que pertencia aos irmãos Winchester. O caçador amava os dois garotos como os filhos que não teve. Eram caçadores como ele, mas não do tipo que caçam aves, cervos e outros animais. Bobby e os garotos Winchester caçavam criaturas sobrenaturais. Por isso ele até entendia algumas atitudes estranhas dos meninos, mas daquela vez Samuel estava passando dos limites.

- Eu vou descer. – avisou, tirando o cinto de segurança. Se Sam não parasse o carro, desceria com ele em movimento mesmo.

- Calma, Bobby, já chegamos! – Sam apressou-se em dizer, encostando o carro no estacionamento de um supermercado.

- Você rodou esse tempo todo para vir a um supermercado? – o mais velho perguntou, exasperado. – Não podia ter ido à mercearia da esquina?

- É que... Ah, eu preciso de uma coisa específica, que só tem aqui. – o moreno alto terminou com uma expressão que pretendia inocência.

Bobby fechou a cara e suspirou. Aqueles garotos deviam estar aprontando alguma. Ficou no carro, esperando que Sam voltasse. Enquanto isso, deixou sua mente vagar, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Como caçador, já vira muitas coisas estranhas em sua vida, mas aquele negócio de evitar o Apocalipse era demais até para ele. Lidar com demônios, anjos, vampiros, rugarus e todas essas porcarias sobrenaturais ao mesmo tempo não era fácil.

Bom, pelo menos ele tinha amigos ao seu lado. Bobby se orgulhava disso. Era um cara durão, mas no fundo tinha um coração muito mole. Sabia disso. E a coisa que mais prezava eram seus amigos. Por isso nunca negava ajuda e todos os caçadores sempre recorriam a ele.

Mas sempre há os amigos que são especiais. Dean e Sam eram sua família. Castiel, o anjo, aos poucos se tornava parte dela também. Ellen, com seu jeito durão, era uma boa amiga. A pequena Jo – nem tão pequena mais, na verdade. E havia... Bem, ele não queria pensar naquele imbecil. Afastou a imagem mental e se pôs a mexer nas velhas fitas cassete de Dean.

- Ah, porcaria, que diabos aquele moleque foi comprar? – perguntou-se, já quase saindo do carro.

_**Should auld acquaintance be forgot**_

_(Deve uma velha amizade ser esquecida)_

_**And auld lang syne?**_

_(E [também] os velhos tempos?)_

Naquele momento, viu Sam saindo do supermercado, o celular ao ouvido. Trazia em uma das enormes mãos apenas um saco de papel.

- Veio até aqui só pra comprar... – ele ia dizer "isso", mas vislumbrou uma caixa azul. Um azul que ele sabia muito bem o que era. – Sam, o que você e Dean estão aprontando? – interpelou, um pouco irritado.

- N-nada! – o Winchester mais novo negou, fechando melhor o saco de papel e colocando-o no chão entre o banco traseiro e o seu. – Relaxa, Bobby. Hoje não é dia de ficar nervoso, é ano novo, lembra?

- Tanto faz. – o caçador mais velho deu de ombros. – Pra mim é só mais um dia no meio dessa confusão toda. Ainda mais esse ano.

Sam não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Aquele tinha sido mesmo um ano muito louco. Mas era por isso mesmo que Dean e ele planejaram tudo o que aconteceria dali a pouco. Todos precisavam de alguma coisa dentro da normalidade naquele fim de ano. Embora ele pessoalmente não achasse que as coisas fossem correr muito normalmente. E tinha também a questão de Bobby, que era praticamente seu pai. Eles não podiam deixar as coisas como estavam. Porque o caçador mais velho estava sofrendo, embora não fosse admitir nunca.

O moreno alto só esperava que tudo desse certo e eles não piorassem ainda mais as coisas.

_**Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six,**_

_(Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis)_

_**Five, Four, Three, Two, One...**_

_(Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...)_

Bobby acabou pegando no sono na viagem de volta. Sim, porque Sam deveria ter ido muito além de Lawrence County para buscar qualquer porcaria que estivesse naquele saco de papel. Foi acordado pelo mais jovem, quando o carro já estava estacionado em frente sua velha casa.

- Hora de acordar! – Sam disse, um sorriso estranho no rosto.

O mais velho olhou ao redor, ainda meio sonolento. Quando tinha anoitecido? Olhou para o relógio de pulso que tinha ganhado dos meninos uns dias antes no natal. Já eram nove horas!

- Sam... – chamou, desconfiado. – Você ficou rodando comigo antes de vir pra cá, não foi? Não estávamos tão longe assim!

O Winchester não respondeu e saiu do carro, carregando o embrulho pardo. Indignado com aquela falta de respeito para com ele, Bobby desceu do Impala, mas estacou assim que olhou para as janelas iluminadas da casa. Era impressão sua ou lá de dentro vinha um som de música? Se não tivesse certeza de que aquela era sua casa, poderia pensar que estavam chegando ao extinto Harvelle's Roadhouse.

Seu raciocínio o alertava sobre as possibilidades do que aquilo poderia significar, mas ele recusava cada uma delas. Dean e Sam não fariam... Eles não tinham motivos. Porém, quanto mais se aproximava da casa, da _sua _casa pacífica e calma, ele tinha certeza.

- Feliz ano novo! – as pessoas gritaram quando ele apareceu à porta, deixada entreaberta por Sam.

_**For auld lang syne, my dear**_

_(Pelos bons e velhos tempos, meu caro)_

_**For auld lang syne**_

_(Pelos bons e velhos tempos)_

_**We'll take a cup o' kindness yet**_

_(Nós ainda tomaremos um cálice de bondade)_

_**For auld lang syne**_

_(Pelos bons e velhos tempos)_

Novamente o caçador mais experiente daquela "família" parou, atônito, encarando os rostos que sorriam para ele. Não conseguia acreditar que estavam ali. Ellen, Jo, o anjo Castiel, Dean ao seu lado, Sam, que agora se juntava ao seu irmão. Até a Xerife Mills estava lá, dessa vez sem o uniforme.

Mas o mais estranho é que, embora eles estivessem sorrindo, havia uma certa tensão no ar. Bobby tinha uma intuição forte, seu "instinto de caçador", podia sentir a eletricidade no ar. Correu os olhos em um por um deles, tentando achar algum sinal do que poderia ser.

O passo que ouviu à sua direita o fez virar-se.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse, exaltado.

- Calma, Bobby...

- Calma porcaria nenhuma, Turner! Eu já disse que não queria você por aqui de novo!

- Ei! – interveio Dean, se aproximando mais. – Relaxa, Bobby. O cara veio aqui em missão de paz, na boa!

- Dean... – o mais velho disse, olhando os olhos verdes do outro. – Espera aí! Foram vocês, não foram? Essa palhaçada... Vocês armaram tudo! Me tiraram de casa... E trouxeram esse imbecil aqui, não foi?

- Bobby, você e o Rufus precisam resolver essa briga, que, aliás, nem faz sentido! – foi a vez de Sam argumentar.

- Agora vocês viraram advogados dele, é? O que ele deu em troca?

- Calma aí, Bobby. – Rufus disse, erguendo a mão. – Eles que me procuraram. Mandaram o anjo atrás de mim... Cara, é a coisa mais estranha ser teletransportado assim! E eu acho que isso não me fez muito bem, sabe? Sem ofensas, parceiro – acrescentou, olhando para Castiel – mas eu prefiro vir de carro da próxima vez...

Rufus e sua mania de falar sem parar. Bobby teria sorrido se não estivesse com raiva dele. No entanto, no fundo de sua cabeça uma voz dizia que Sam estava certo. Não fazia sentido aquela briga com Rufus. Ele nem se lembrava direito do motivo, algo a ver com uma caçada que fizeram juntos. Mas Rufus era um teimoso, um cabeça-dura que insistira em estar certo, e ele, Bobby, não quisera abrir mão de sua opinião.

Ele encarou os olhos negros do outro caçador por um momento. Rufus era um bom amigo, um dos melhores que tinha, para falar a verdade. Tinha seus defeitos, às vezes aparecia sem avisar, o colocava em algumas enrascadas... Mas era um bom amigo.

- Vamos lá, Bobby! – ele disse, quase como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Começar um ano novo legal. Isso já vai ser alguma coisa no meio dessa loucura toda de impedir o início do Apocalipse, cara!

Os olhos de Bobby corriam de um lado para o outro, dos de Rufos para os de Dean, daí para os de Sam e sucessivamente em um por um dos amigos ali presentes.

- O perdão é uma grande virtude. – Castiel disse quando olhou para ele, na sua voz e expressão estranhas de sempre.

- Ahhh... droga! – o caçador disse, se rendendo. – Mas deixe de ser um turrão teimoso, Turner!

Rufus fez a coisa que ele menos esperava, ao abraçá-lo tão apertado que ele sentiu falta de ar. Certo, aquilo era constrangedor, mas não era de todo ruim. Além do mais, todos estavam rindo. Sam correu e pegou o pacote do supermercado, tirando de lá de dentro uma garrafa de whisky Johnnie Walker Blue Label.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada! – disse Bobby, ao confirmar sua suspeita. – Quem armou o plano?

- Dean. – disse Sam.

- Ah, Bobby! – o loiro fez, sorrindo. – Precisávamos ter um ano novo decente. E você precisava se acertar com o Rufus. E além do mais... uma festa sempre é bom!

- Claro que é! – Jo disse, chegando mais perto e abraçando Dean com carinho fraternal.

- E todo mundo ajudou! – ele completou.

- Puxa... – Bobby disse, se esforçando pra manter a pose de durão, segurando as lágrimas que queriam chegar aos olhos. – Isso foi... hum, legal.

- E para selarmos, um brinde, com a melhor bebida! – Rufus propôs, trazendo dois copos de líquido âmbar. – Às amizades!

- Às amizades! – Bobby respondeu, brindando.

_**Happy New Year to you and your friends**_

_(Feliz Ano Novo para você e seus amigos)_

_**And have a drink on me**_

_(E tome uma bebida por minha conta)_

_**Happy New Year to you too**_

_(Feliz Ano Novo para você também)_

_**And have a drink on me! **_

_(E tome uma bebida por minha conta!)_

E durante o resto da noite eles beberam, dançaram, riram, se divertiram. Internamente, Bobby agradeceu muito pelos amigos que tinha. Cada um deles tinha um significado. Agradeceu porque fizeram tudo aquilo, pois ele se sentia muito melhor agora. E não importava que o mundo estivesse prestes a explodir, que lá fora as criaturas se arrastassem no escuro, prontas para fazerem o mal. Aquela família ali reunida estaria pronta para lutar, fariam o que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos para impedir.

Mas, naquela noite, precisavam de um tempo só para eles. Para serem como bons e velhos amigos. Para serem felizes!

_**Happy New Year!**_

_(Feliz Ano Novo!)_

… … … … …

**... ... ...**

**...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta: **Amei! Claro que estranhei a ausência de lemon em uma fic sua, mas... Nem só de lemon viverá o Homem, mas também de todo sentimento verdadeiro como a amizade. Como a NOSSA amizade. Uma das minhas maiores alegrias em 2010 foi ganhar um novo irmão: você.

E aproveito pra deixar meu sincero desejo de felicidade para todos seus leitores, que são muito gentis e carinhosos conosco. **Que 2011 humilhe 2010!** *¬*

**Nota do Autor: **Pois é! É isso! Eu queria ter escrito algo muuuito melhor, mas foi o que consegui para publicar hoje! Mas no final acho que o que conta é a intenção... e a minha é desejar a todos vocês um FELIZ ANO NOVO! Agradecer por esse final de 2010 muito legal, com todo o carinho que recebi e recebo de vocês aqui, com as pessoinhas legais que trocam ideias, risos e loucuras (por que não?) comigo através desse maravilhoso mundo das fanfics! Minha vida é mais feliz por causa disso aqui!

AnarcoGirl querida! Pois é! Que bom que nos conhecemos! Foi uma das coissa positivíssimas de 2010! Agradeço muito por isso! **Que 2011 humilhe 2010!²**


End file.
